Taking Care of Business
by Ringleader057
Summary: Anakin isn't the only one with secrets...there is a reason Ahsoka was promoted to padawan status so soon.
1. Chapter 1

I bit my lip as I watched my master practice hand-to-hand combat with the clones. We were on our way to Coruscant and they decided now would be a good time to practice. He told me I had to sit out this time because I got a really bad burn on the mission.

Note to self: Droids don't like water.

Something was coming. I don't really know what or why but something is. I've felt it for days and is why I've been so distracted.

"Ahsoka!" I looked up at my master's voice, "Go tell Obi Wan that we need to double time it. It seems there is a council meeting about the next Senate meeting we need to be at."

I stood up swiftly, "Yes master."

I took off down the hall in deep thought.

Now why would there be a Senate meeting?

Maybe they've decided to end the war?

I snorted. Yeah, that's likely.

Also, why would the council of all people be worried about a stupid Senate meeting?

I walked into the control room and stood next to Obi Wan, who was talking to Rex and Fives. He dismissed them when he realized that I had something to say.

"Yes, young one?" He asked.

"Master says we need to 'double time it'. Something about a council meeting about a Senate meeting?" I informed him.

He raised a brow and I nodded my head and said in grave voice, "I know. It didn't make sense to me either."

A banging came from the other side of the ship and I shook my head as several clones ran to see what was wrong. Obi Wan stroked his bead and asked amused, "Now if I was a betting man, I would bet that that was your master."

"I'll go make sure he didn't kill himself without me supervising." I sighed and swept out of the room, Obi wan's chuckles following me.

We arrived on Coruscant and immediately went to the council chambers. As we walked in I could tell something was off.

It was Windu that spoke first, "After discussing this at great length…we have decided that it is needed to have a Jedi represented in the Senate."

I widened my eyes and I saw Anakin have a similar look on his face, "I'm sorry..what?"

"The Senate is loosing faith in us. We need to show that we are there. Yes, we can listen in or speak, but we do not have official representation."

"I see. And who masters were you thinking of using as the representative?" Obi wan asked thoughtfully.

They exchanged a look, "We cannot permanently have any one Jedi there at the moment so we have come to the decision that you, Skywalker, Master Luminara, and Master Plo will all take shifts."

"Masters, I'm sure you've noticed that I'm not the most….diplomatic man." Master started awkwardly.

"That is of no consequence. We need someone there. You will do this." Master Windu said shortly.

"Yes masters." He said and with a short bow we made our way to the door.

Master Yoda stopped us, "Coming, troubling times are. What is right, do, you will."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Obi wan and master said in unison but gave each other strange looks. Master Yoda wasn't looking at them however.

I nodded my head as we walked out. When we were a good four hallways away from the council chambers master finally exploded, "Troubling times are coming? I've got news; they're here."

"Anakin." Obi wan scolded.

"What? You know its true. Also do I look like a politician to you?" He demanded.

I chocked back a laugh and walked a little faster.

"Your padawan doesn't seem to think so." Obi wan said, amused.

"Ahsoka! Stop it, I can _feel_ you trying not to laugh." Anakin grumbled.

I turned around a put a big smile on my face, "I don't know what you could possibly be talking about."

"Sure you don't. Why don't you go talk to Barriss? I have to take care of some things but I'll be back later.

My face fell a little bit but I covered it with a bright smile, "I haven't seen her in _forever!_ Be careful!"

I took off running down the hall and stopped in an empty corridor and slid down the wall and hugged my knees to my chests

Yeah, Skyguy I know what you're taking care of.

* * *

><p>I sat my tray down with a gleeful expression thrown Barris's way. Rex, Echo, Fives, Cody etc. were sitting at the table with Barris when arrived and turned to give me questioning looks.<p>

"Oh come on!" Barris complained. I just grinned and scooped food in my mouth, "My master made me go with her to that stupid meeting and yours let yours let you stay?"

"Yup." I said, popping the 'P'. "Be jealous."

"I am, trust me." She scowled and resumed eating.

Master Luminara was the first of the Jedi that and to undergo the torture of Senate discussions and she drug poor Barris with her. That was last week and this week another was called and my master and Obi wan went but I didn't have to go, much to her disappointment.

"I don't think you realize how awful it was. I'm not one to complain but seriously, I thought it would never end." She moaned and Commander Cody teased that her patience wasn't up to Jedi standards.

Oh if only you knew.

"Oh! So I did learn something other than the fact that some people need a silencing device." She told me.

I chuckled, "What?"

"So you know how Shili has only recently been represented?" She started.

"Yeah?" I said slowly, not liking where this was going.

"Did you know that the Chieftain's family is more human than Togruta? Apparently they have all the hunting abilities and still have small Lekku and Montrails and have reddish skin but they have hair and look more human. The Senator….The son? He was hot." She widened her eyes when she realized the clones were still here and they stared at her awkwardly.

I burst out laughing as she scowled at me.

"S-s-orry!" I exclaimed and she waited until I calmed down to start talking again.

"Anyway! So over the years they decided to come out of their peaceful-ignoring-the republic ways and are now really high up in the war department. So the son, don't say anything, he has a twin sister that used to do the diplomatic side but about five years ago she just disappeared. I heard she was in hiding. That was the main topic of discussion actually. The Senator…" She snapped her fingers, "Aron! That's his name! Him and the Senate are coming tomorrow and all the Jedi are being called in. Something is going down."

I remarked that it was strange and got up to throw my stuff away, saying I felt sick all of a sudden. They wished me better and I power walked to the chambers I shared with my master. I flung myself on the bed and groaned.

This is not my week.

I rolled over and saw that it was 7 o'clock. I had absolutely nothing to do and I have no idea when my master will be back.

I crossed my legs and sat up, trying to meditate but after thirty minutes I knew it wasn't going to happen. I stared up at the ceiling and eventually drifted off…

"Ahsoka!" Someone called.

I dug my head under the covers and said person yanked my arm up and pulled me off the bed.

"What…?" I asked groggily.

"No time. There was an attack on the Senate building. We need to go there now and make sure nothing happens." My master told me quickly. I rubbed my eyes and followed him as he sprinted down the halls.

We came to a stop in the landing bay and he pushed me onto a ship before I could even say anything. I raised a brow at the people rushing around. Rex came up beside me and did a quick salute and addressed Anakin, "We are ready to leave, sir."

"Good, good. Tell them to launch, now." He ordered and Rex went off to do just that.

He gripped the seat in front of him tightly and flashed me an uneasy smile when I gave him a funny look. Knowing which battles to pick and which not to I went down to the pit to join Master Kenobi.

He glanced at me and we stood there in silence until we got to the Senate building, wondering what we would find.

Well, perfectly calm senators was not what we were expecting.

We did a patrol of the area and satisfied that no one was here we took up post in what I like to call….

The inner ring of hell.

* * *

><p><strong> First star wars story...<strong>

**so dont hate.**

**Anyway, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're one to talk Amidala!" Someone yelled.

Yeah, the supposedly "calm" senators dropped the act ten minutes ago and were now in possibly the loudest, angriest, smack talking debate I have ever seen.

And I have started some pretty bad shit before.

Anakin stiffened next to me as one of the senators got closer to Padme and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Yes, she is a kind women. She loves him. He loves her. Lovely.

However her and I have never….gotten along well.

Its all fine and dandy now, being that she doesn't recognize me but I wouldn't doubt the minute I dropped the act…

"This is madness." Obi wan muttered to us in irritation.

This may be possibly one of the few times I have truly seen that an aggravated. He is a strong believer in calm, level headed discussions. Finding out the Senate did not follow his steps was baffling him.

For what reason he thought that Senate meetings were ever nice and friendly I have no idea.

"Seriously? This is the best part." I grinned at Obi wan as he shook his head in disdain.

"It's too late. There is no turning you back now. Congratulations Anakin, you have managed to corrupt this one." He glared at his old apprentice when he merely smirked and gave me a high five.

"Mission accomplished." Master snickered.

The yelling reached an all time high and I stared in astonishment as one of the most peaceful senators in the room called the opposing side a, um, very insulting name.

I wish someone could have gotten this on tape.

"Uh, Master?" I said as I peered over the railing, "I thought we had an all clear on the building?"

Way down, I could see an assassin droid sneaking its way along the ground.

Master frowned, "We do. Why do you ask?"

I pointed to the droid, "Check again."

His eyes widened and he shouted at me to stay here as he and Obi wan left to take care of the droid.

I waited a minute and watched as the quickly and quietly took it out without anyone noticing.

Sighing I lifted my wrist to my mouth and spoke tiredly into the comm, "Captain, you may want to do another perimeter check. It seems a droid got in and I'm guessing that there are others along with it."

"Yes, commander." His voice crackled over the comm and I heard him shout out orders before it went quiet.

"Now the Jedi are on the Senate! If that isn't enough reason to worry then what is? They have a y_oungling_ representing them. Tell me young one, are you going to be the diplomat for your order?" A rather rude man asked me.

I widened my eyes in shock and tried to appear calm and purposefully made my voice higher than it was, "No sir, my master just had to get something from the cruiser. Everything is fine."

He didn't seem to hear the last part and asked thoughtfully, "So you are Skywalker's padawan then?"

"Yes. Is there a problem here?" My master said loudly and came to stand next to me. He crossed his arms and glared at the senator.

"No problem. We were merely wondering why you had a padawan representing the order." He said smoothly.

"There is no 'we'. You were purposefully trying to start something." A loud voice boomed from above and I hide a grin as I watched the booth come down to be level with us and the senator.

It was Jaaz Ki, the personal advisor and best friend to Shili's senator, and he didn't look very happy.

Now that caused an argument.

My master looked down at me with an incredulous face, "What did you _do_?"

I scowled, "I didn't do anything. He asked if I was representing the order and this happened."

He shook his head, "I cant take you anywhere."

I simply stuck my tongue out at him.

* * *

><p>"Full house. Beat that." I grinned and set my cards down with flourish. The members of the 501st that agreed to play groaned and threw their cards down while everyone that was watching started hooting and making fun of their beat brothers.<p>

Rex looked at his hand then looked at mine in disbelief, "You're cheating."

I laughed, "No. You are just really bad at this."

"This is the first time he's lost." Someone called and I smirked in Rex's direction and opened my mouth to mock him when one of the newer clones pushed past everyone and started speaking frantically:

"The senators are fighting."

I scoffed, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

"No." He said seriously, "I mean they are _fighting._ I can't find a Jedi Knight anywhere."

"They are throwing punches?" I asked and when he I told me they were about to be I stood up and tried to contact my master.

No response.

I tried Obi wan and Luminara and anyone else I could think of and got the same result.

"Rex, grab your men and follow me." I ordered and made my way to the Senate Chamber.

Where is everyone at?

Shaking the thought from my head I walked in on chaos.

Shit.

"We need to end this now!" Someone shouted.

"They need to know we mean business!" Another said angrily.

"We cant assume anything at this time!"

"My people need more food!"

"No one can protect us!"

"Stop this! We need to talk this out rationally." Poor Padme was trying to be peace maker and it was not working at all.

The clones stood standing behind me and I knew it was up to me to stop this.

"Rex, go talk to the Senate Guards and see if they saw anything suspicious."

He hesitated, "I have orders to stay with you."

"You will. Just from outside the chamber."

He sighed, defeated, and went to do as I asked.

Now that I didn't have anyone watching me I backed into the shadows and whipped out my personal datapad.

Master Yoda said to do the right thing.

I hope he meant this.

_Aron,_

_Get off your ass._

_Tell them that the attack was a drill, nothing to worry about._

I got a reply back seconds later:

_I don't even _want_ to know._

...

_Was it?_

I grinned.

_No._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well?<em>**

**_I don't think it was too bad.._**


	3. Chapter 3

_You know no bounds._

I replied:

_Nope. Just tell them that, it should shut them up for a while._

It came back slower this time.

_I just told the Generals. I take it back, I want to know. How did you know the Senate was fighting?_

I pursed my lips.

_Holonet?_

Six words.

_You are so full of shit._

I got another message.

_Wait a damn minute. Are you _here?

I typed fast.

_No._

I could practically see his face while writing this.

_No contact for three years and all of a sudden you know the Senate is fighting? And you decide to help?_

_What the fuck are you doing! You better not be where I think you are. This building was hit. Get. Out._

I sent one last message and turned off my datapad, reminding myself to get a new one so he wouldn't track it.

_I know everything. _

_Goodbye Aron :D_

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen!" A deep voice boomed from above and footsteps could be heard walking to a booth and then it descended, "This is a false alarm. The attack on the Senate Building was merely a drill. I am sorry for any inconvenience it may have called."<p>

"Inconvenience?" Someone shrieked. "Aron Tanera you have a lot of nerve!"

"Its not anything new. We all just need to calm down and talk this out peacefully. Agreed?" Senator Tanera demanded.

I hid a smile and spoke into my wrist com, "Crisis averted. Check in."

Crackling came over the wrist com and I furrowed my eye markings, "Torrent Company, check in."

Nothing.

"Torrent Company. Check. In." I spoke harshly, "Rex."

I turned around and ran out of the room as fast as I could. Sprinting down the halls I tried to find my master or anyone else but it was deserted except for the Senate Guards.

What the hell?

I stretched out with the force and sensed _everyone_ outside. Skidding to a halt, I turned around and began to make my way outside.

I made it outside and clones were boarding ships at double speed, people were huddled around a instrument of some kind, and the Jedi were arguing.

"We need to leave for Kamino immediately." Aayla said exasperated.

"And leave them unprotected? I think not." Obi wan argued.

"The separatists will destroy the cloning lab if we don't go." Luminara said quietly, "We are the only Jedi available. Half of us stay here and the other half go with the 501st to Kamino."

"She's right." Master groaned, "Obi wan and I will go to Kamino, the rest of you stay here and guard the Senate." He turned around and yelled orders to Rex, who quickly relayed them.

He looked around and asked the Jedi, "Where is my padawan?"

"Right here, master." I answered, stepping next to him.

He scowled, "Where were you? I called for you twenty minutes ago. And why did you order Captain Rex to leave his post?"

I looked up at him confused, "My communications were knocked out. Didn't you know?"

"What? I talked to you." He insisted looking slightly disturbed. Obi wan was watching me intently.

"No. You didn't. I lost radio coverage just before the Senate started fighting." I told him.

He crossed his arms, "That's not good. Who did I talk to then?"

"I have no id-"

"Wait, did you say the Senate was fighting?" Obi wan asked, interrupting me.

I tried not to look guilty, "Yes. I think the vote on whether or not to send an olive branch is about to come up again. It was getting pretty nasty in there and one of the newer clones came to find me and I told Rex to check with the Senate Guards. Senator Tanera announced that the hit was a drill and that they needed to calm down."

"And who exactly told him _that_?" Anakin demanded angrily.

"I don't know master. He was gone until then, maybe he was discussing a cover-up with the generals." I offered.

He took a deep breath, "Alright, you are coming with me and Obi wan to Kamino. There is a separatist fleet heading straight for it. And for force sake someone fix the damn comm link, switch the frequencies, and find out who I was talking too. Someone is listening in. They could have been for a while."

"This is disturbing. I will report this to the council. Be ready to leave in five minutes." Obi wan told Anakin and hurried off to the ship.

I winced as I felt my masters angry gaze on the side of my face, "Why didn't you come tell me the minute you lost communications?"

"One, I tried to contact you twice. Two, I was watching the Senators. Three, I don't know…I thought we were having signal flares or something." I confessed quietly.

Well…

Confessed. Lied.

Same thing.

He shot me a look that said he did not believe a word I just said but excepted it without comment.

"C'mon, Snips. Time to go." He muttered and we made for the ship.

Ten steps in the ship and he widened his eyes, threw his arm in front of me and yelled, "Bomb! Everyone out, _NOW!_"

He jumped out of the ship and tried to push me out too when it exploded.

I blacked out on impact.

* * *

><p><em>Beep.<em>

_Beep. _

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I blinked open my eyes slowly, trying to adjust to harsh light.

_Beep. Beep._

Angry voices were yelling.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The smell of antiseptic reached my nose.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I was in the med bay.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

A droid was telling the voices to quiet down or leave.

_Beep. Beep._

I couldn't feel my leg.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Or my arm.

_Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep._

Everything seemed to blend together.

_Beep…Beep…Beep._

My head hurt.

_Beep…Beep._

I was in the med bay.

_Beep…_

And I was barely holding on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note*<strong>_

_**Yeah, its REALLY short but that seemed like a great place to stop don't ya think?**_

**_Review please!_**


End file.
